


His Shirt

by bettcoop



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettcoop/pseuds/bettcoop
Summary: Just a fluff piece about Betty wearing Jughead's shirt.





	His Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I would love to know what you all think. Also my tumblr is tumblr.com/kendallmuriel :)

As Betty walked towards the lunch table to greet her friends, Veronica noticed a grey shirt sticking out of her pink sweater. She tugged on it as she said, "Betty what is this?"

Betty quickly tucked it into her pants before replying. "My sweater is thin so I thought I'd wear a tank top underneath." She smiled and looked down at her food hoping it would get dropped. Luckily Veronica, though skeptical, turned to Kevin to ask what he thought of their algebra test. 

As they talked Betty texted her boyfriend Jughead to make sure they were still on for tonight. Ever since he was transferred to Southside High School, they had seen less and less of each other. So Betty took it upon herself to make Wednesday night, their night. Her phone buzzed with a reply saying 'of course :)'. She smiled at this, her first real one of the day, before joining the conversation with her friends.

-

When the final bell rings, Betty collects her things and half walks/jogs to the parking lot where her boyfriend is already waiting. "Hey Juggie!" She says with a peck to his lips.

"Hi Betts. How was school?" He makes sure she's in the car before shutting the door and walking to the other side. 

"It was the usual," she waits to respond to his question until he is in the car, "but I did do something today that wasn't so usual for me." 

His eyebrows raise not sure what she could mean. Betty reaches for the end of her sweater and pulls it up to reveal the letter S placed on her chest.

"Hey that's were my shirt went. I was looking for that you know." He says with a smile on his face. He can't help but feel strangely proud of the letter he usually wears on his girlfriend.

She looks down at it proud as well. She loves the shirt and was so excited when she was able to swipe it without him knowing. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I really miss you lately. So I've been wearing it to bed for the last week." She seems a little embarrassed, but once she sees her boyfriend looking lovingly she knows it's ok.

"It's ok that you took it Betts. But if you've been wearing it for whole week it probably doesn't smell like me anymore."

She nods. "Yeah it smells more like me." 

"Wanna trade?" She looks confused so Jughead adds, “I mean I’ll give you the shirt I’m wearing now that definitely smells like me and then I’ll take my shirt back and give it to you next week.”

Betty smiles at this but then pauses. “Is this just because you want your S shirt back?”  
“Well...” He trails off.

“I knew it!” 

“But it’s also because I want you to have a shirt that smells like me.” He grins sheepishly at her until she agrees.

“Ok fine we’ll trade once we get to my house.” She kisses him lightly on the lips as he puts the car in drive. “My parents aren’t home so maybe neither of us will be wearing a shirt.” She says in a deep voice.

Jughead gulps and steps on the gas pedal a little harder than intended. “I think I can agree to that arrangement.” He smiles and looks at her in his S shirt one more time and says, “I love you Betty Cooper, even more than my S t-shirt.”

“You better love me more than this shirt because you have like a million of them.”

“That’s true, but even if I only had one I would love you more.”

Betty blushes, “I love you too Jughead Jones.” He parks the car in front of Betty’s house and kisses her hard on the mouth before they go inside.


End file.
